This invention relates to improvements in and relating to the timepiece-liquefied gas fueled cigaret lighter assembly. The above type lighter will be briefly referred to as "gas lighter" throughout the specification and appended claims.
Combination units of mechanical watch with the gas lighter are hitherto known broadly in the art. In the latest decade, mechanical watches are being gradually and at least partially replaced by semi- or full-electronic timepieces having a drive battery in place of a power spring. On the other hand, the ignition mechanism of a gas lighter has developed from the old-fashioned flint wheel type through the piezoelectric type to the high voltage spark discharge electrode type.
Modern electronic digital display timepieces having a quartz crystal oscillator as its precision timebase may be classified into two major categories. One is the liquid crystal display type and the other is the luminescence diode display type. In the former, hereinafter to be called "LCD" type throughout this specification, the display is not visible per se to human eyes when the background is dark. Conventionally, a switch is provided for igniting a small electric lamp for illuminating the display surface by closing the switch directly by finger pressure, gravity action or indirectly by human skin touch. In this case, electrical switching shock will be transmitted from the flame-generating side to the precision timebase side, giving rise to a disturbed operation thereof. The same can be applied to the electronic analogue timepieces having a similar precision timebase. Frequent ignition of such specifically provided electric lamp will consume rapidly the self-containing timepiece battery.
In the latter category timepiece, hereinafter to be called "LED" type throughout this specification, there is provided no such illuminating electric lamp, since the display operates per se illuminatingly. In this case, however, special caution must be made to provide inhibiting means to prevent the same kind of switching shock transfer as above.
It is, however, the Applicants' intention to limit the present invention only to these shown and illustrated embodiments. Obvious equivalent means can also be included without departing from the appended claims.
It is an object of the invention to provide an efficient flame light source, in place of the electric lamp, to the LCD-type timepiece display means.
A further object is to provide an improved and optimal assembly of the battery-driven timepiece with the battery-powered gas lighter provided with igniting high voltage spark electrodes.
Still a further object is to provide the assembly of the above kind which is highly compact in its outline configuration and efficient in its igniting operation.
In the present invention, a common battery is employed for a combination assembly of an electronic timebase with a battery powered gas lighter.
Further, according to this invention, the electric illuminating lamp is replaced by an on-off controllable flame light source, for economizing the battery power consumption.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent when reading the following detailed description of the invention with reference to the accompanying drawings illustrative of several preferred embodiments of the invention.